deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Speed deadman/thor vs shazam
wiz: ah gods of lighting they claim to bethe most powerful beings ever boomstick: and are so badass wiz: like thor the prince of thunder boomstick: and captain marvel the boy who turned into a man hes wiz and im boomstick wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a death battle wiz: born in a land that is with fierce warriors that place is called asgard *cues thor theme song boomstick: asgard weird name for a place with like vikings wiz: they are not vikings they are asguardians boomstick but they got viking helmets viking sshields and viking boats they are clearly vikings wiz: they are not vikings anyways thor odinson was great and strong after he prove himself worthy of containing his hammmer which called mjonir boomstick: which is made of uru mjonir is a strange name for it how bout the destroyer of power waay more better i wonder where i can get one like that wiz: the hammer can be lifted of whos only worthy boomstick: that sucks it like a spell or something wiz: it has powers like weather control and earth control boomstick: and espically lighting its shocking wiz: thor has one weaknees and that his hammer has a weak point that can be damaged boomstick: he still can beat his enemy cause no one is matched for this viking wiz:hes not a viking thor : is that why everythings on fire wiz: a child who was found by the wizard who taught him the power of shazam boomstick: a boy that can turn into a man? he growed up so fast and its insane wiz: and says one wword that can turn into a man is shazam and it stands for something the s is for wisdom of solomon boomstick: and h is for strenght of hercules which yyou can liftanything only if i could wiz: you will never will and a z is for zeus and a for atlas boomstick: and m is for mercury which will give you speed wiz: he has some great strenghth but his weakness is high order magic and magic lighting the same that makes him the same boomssstick: your streghth is yoour biggesty weaknees captain marvel: for justice wiz: the combants are set boomstick: time for a death battle thor encounters shazam fight! shazam throws a bolt of lighting thor dodges it thor: for asguard thor throws his hammer shazam blocks it and punches thor thor cast lightning on shazam shazam makes a lihting storm too thor hits shazam shazam grabs thor and says shazam thor cast his lighting before it could hit shazam and shazam thor strikes shazam with his hammer making shazam bloody ko boomstick: amazing wiz: heres why thor won it seems that thor strength is stronger than shazam and shazam couldnt be ready for it and thor's lighting is magic of asguardian magic boomstick: thor is a moree expirence fighter so thor won it was a big shocker wiz: the winner is thor next ttime on death battle i am rocket guardian of the galaxy Category:Blog posts